Beginnings of Star Wolf
by Roxius
Summary: A little backstory on how Leon and Wolf first met and formed Star Wolf. Uses the 'official' character age differences from the Star Fox 64 website, which has closed down. Not a yaoi fic. Please R & R!


13 year-old Leon Powalski was distracted from his test when he heard the sound of police sirens roaring throughout Corneria City. 'Ah, great...' he thought sarcastically, 'Just what we need...another high-speed arrest. What a wonderful world we live in...'

Sighing, he went back to working on the test, the sirens still blaring through the city...

* * *

Once the final school bell rang, Leon said good-bye to his friends and started to make his way home. 'Hmm...I wonder who the police were chasing this time?' Leon thought when he remembered the sirens from earlier. Suddenly, as he turned the corner, Leon came across something quite shocking. 

A young wolf boy, about 8 years of age, was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He had fluffy gray-white fur and a rather lean body for someone his age. What caught Leon's attention the most, though...was that the wolf boy had a large white bandage over his left eye. He also clutched a small raggedy fox doll in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Pup. We'll find some place nice to leave..." the wolf boy whispered into the doll's ear. Leon rolled his eyes and shook his head. Walking up to the boy, he asked, "Hey, kid...aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls? Throw that dirty ragged thing in the trash, already!"

The wolf boy snarled at Leon with dangerous fury. "Shut up, stupid head! Pup is my friend!" he cried, with a look that made Leon fear for his life. Taking a deep breath, Leon remarked, "Still...you're pretty open towards strangers, kid. I like that. What's your name?"

"My name is Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell, actually. I'm just your average orphan!" Wolf replied with a toothy grin. Leon was impressed with how well this little kid was handling being alone at such a young age. "...You wanna hang out for a bit? I'll buy you some food..." Leon suggested. He had nothing better to do anyway.

After conversing with Pup on the subject for a bit, Wolf smiled and replied, "Sure, why not? Let's go to that burger place that just opened up!"

'...But I hate burgers...' Leon thought sullenly as he followed Wolf down the street...

* * *

"So...you want to be a pilot? What for?" Leon asked as he and Wolf quickly scarfed down the burgers they had ordered at the diner. 

Wolf stuffed a few french fries into his mouth and replied, "I want to be able to fly around space and visit all the planets I always hear the old lady across the street talk about! I want to form my very own mercenary team!"

"...A mercenary team?"

"Yup!" Wolf nodded and took a drink of soda, "If you're a mercenary, you can do whatever you want! You choose what jobs you take and where you want to go and when...it's all really cool! My favorite mercenary team of all, Star Fox, are my ideals! James McCloud is the best!"

Leon had heard of Star Fox and James McCloud as well, but he didn't think highly enough of them to call them 'cool' or anything. "Tell me, kid...what happened to your parents? Why are you wandering around alone? Isn't there an orphanage you should be at or something?" Leon finally found the urge to ask.

Wolf's left eye (since his other one was still covered) fell to the floor. He clenched his fox doll tighter against his chest and replied, "I...I don't want to go to the orphanage. They always yell at me, and hit me, and say things I don't understand. They say I'm the son of a whore, but I don't know what a 'whore' is..."

Leon was shocked. He had never expected to meet a kid who went through the same problems as him. 'Well...my mom was a prostitute until she had me and married my dad...but the kids always taunted me about it...' Leon thought, his mind filling with upsetting memories.

"But I'll show them..." Wolf exclaimed, "I'll show them all! I don't care if they think I'm a whore's son...whatever a whore is...I'll still be the leader of the best mercenary team in the universe! And, I'll name my team...team Star Wolf!"

Although the name sounded a bit too much like 'STAR FOX', Leon still liked this kid's plan. Shaking hands with Wolf, Leon chuckled and replied, "Why not, kid? I'll join this team of yours...we'll be mercenaries together!"

Thus, on that day, team Star Wolf was born...


End file.
